Legend of Zelda: Spirit of the Oasis
by freakyanimegal
Summary: The male born to the Gerudo is to be their king, as it has always been. Recently come of age at twelve, he took the throne despite his un-Gerudo softness and his strict mother. His world changed shortly after when he went to meet the princess of Hyrule and the Hylian Hero, only to be framed for conspiring. The king's adventure began, young Link out to save his people and the land.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: Cover picture can be found here: **** mike-hiscott. tumb lr .c om (slash) post/ 109645782092/ id-like-a-zelda-game-where-links-incarnation-just**

**Remove spaces.**

**Story based off the picture by Exeivier. deviantart .c om (Slash) art/ Gerudo-Link-LOZ-187595088**

"Ow-"

He bit his lip, struggling to mask his pain and praying to the goddesses his instructor hadn't heard his slip-up. Of course, he wasn't that lucky.

" 'Ow'?"

He bit on his lip more as the tall woman cuffed him upside the head, glowering down at him. She put a hand on her hip, the other holding the scimitar to her side.

"What have I told you? Countless, countless times I've told you. Do you remember anything I ever tell you, boy?"

The small redhead hung his head; his blue eyes, odd for his race, downcast.

"Showing weakness becomes weakness in the eyes of one's enemy and in one's own heart," he recited.

"Exactly! Now get up and do it correctly!"

The boy quickly got this feet and less than a second later found himself blocking the woman's strikes. Despite his best efforts he found himself pushed back. His sun-darkened skin still managed to pale a bit, knowing she would be very angry with him if he didn't manage to hold his position. Stubbornly he planted his feet, not backing up despite her advances. Despite his determination, he didn't last long and was soon back on the ground with her sword pointed at his neck.

"That was pathetic!" she snapped down at him.

"I- I-"he stammered.

"Don't avert your eyes! Don't stammer! Don't slump! Hold your head up and show strength! Have you no pride at all?! Have we taught you nothing?!"

"Ghaziya…perhaps that's enough for now. He's still young-"

"You coddle him, Aasfa!" the woman in white snapped, her sword still at the boy's neck. "How is he to be strong if we are lenient with him? When I was his age I had already felled dodongos on my own!"

"That was you, you were always more advanced than our sisters. Give him more time, he merely lacks experience."

"And pride," Ghaziya snorted, sheathing her sword and glaring down at her pupil. "Had I not birthed him I would question his Gerudo blood."

"He will be strong in time, sister, it is his fate. Our kings are always great, one way or another."

The white-clad woman snorted, striding past the one in green. She eyed the boy on the ground as he silently pushed himself onto his feet, brushing himself off. Aasfa approached him, scanning him over as he looked up at her.

"You don't seem too badly hurt."

His eyes averted.

"Mother is ashamed of me, Mother-Sister." He said quietly.

"Ghaziya has always had high standards. She was strict when she taught our younger sisters, having you has made her even less flexible. Her desire is only to make you strong, though perhaps so much so that she tends to forget your age."

"I am not that young," he said, frowning. "Tomorrow I come of age, I'll be twelve, an adult."

"Being called an adult and being one are two different things, Link-"

The boy twitched, his eyes widening a bit.

"Mother-Sister- we're in public-"

"My apologies, Kassim," she sighed, bowing her head a bit. "I meant no disrespect."

"It's…okay," he whispered, fidgeting with his fingers. "I- Mother will be angry if I don't attend to my chores. I should go."

She nodded and the boy headed for the stables to tend to his horse, thinking back on the exchange. Mother-Sister Aasfa had always been one of his favorites, she had cared for him more than any of the other aunts, aside from his own mother. Still, for her to address him by his true name in public made him uncomfortable. Mother always told him that his true name was for those close to him, in private only, that in all other setting his king's name was to be used. It didn't help either, that his true name was a very un-Gerudo name, a Hylian name.

As he entered the stables he absentmindedly brushed his horse, his thoughts still drifting about. Why a Hylian name? Granted, most Gerudo had Hylian fathers, on rare occasion a Sheikah one, but they never spoke of such things. Regardless of their sires, they were all Gerudo and only Gerudo. At least, they were supposed to be. He glanced around, self-conscious suddenly that someone was around. He knew he was an oddity, even had he not been born male. His long ears were not unheard of for Gerudo, he knew a couple younger sisters that had the distinctly 'Hylian' ears, but his blue eyes were even more strange. Some of his aunts told him they knew of elders that had passed with blue eyes, on occasion. Still…he couldn't shake the feeling that he was a bit less Gerudo than his sisters and aunts.

That didn't matter much though, at least so he told himself. He was coming of age tomorrow, he had to step up and take his duty as the king of his people. He had to be strong, like his mother was always telling him. He had to be strong and not show how scared he was. That part was always so hard, though. No matter how hard he tried to come off as powerful and intimidating, they always criticized him for being too soft, too 'kindly' and once even he had heard 'sweet'. Oh boy, did he have a hard time living 'sweet' down, his mother had been furious.

That night he lay in his room, staring up at the dark clay ceiling. The sense of unease he felt just couldn't be ignored no matter how hard he tried to sleep. That and, as of late, he kept having this nightmares when he slept. What they were about, he could never remember, just that they made him wake up in cold sweat. Of course he hadn't dared to tell his mother about that, she would chastise him for allowing himself to be unsettled by something like a dream. He sighed and turned onto his side, staring at the outfit folded on his clothes chest. The king wore black, the king always wore black. So there it was, the black outfit he would wear for the first time tomorrow, at his coming of age ceremony, when he'd discard his light-blue garb that all those yet of age wore. Was he ready for this, he wondered? Would he ever be ready for something like this?

He did not know it, but many were restless that night, his mother included. On the roof of their home she slashed furiously at the air with her scimitars, letting out her frustration. She had been at it for a good hour or so by then, so it did not particularly surprise her when her sister Aasfa approached her.

"It's well into the night," she said. "You should be rested for the ceremony tomorrow."

"I know that," Ghaziya snapped, lowering her blades but not losing her fierce expression. "How can I rest, my sister? He is not ready, he is too soft, too weak."

"He is not weak, my sister," Aasfa shook her head. "Soft, maybe. He is kind, perhaps even gentle-"

Ghaziya rushed her with such speed she was a blur of white, putting a sword to her sister's neck.

"How dare you insult my child!" she snapped. "He is not 'gentle'! He is not some pampered, spoiled little Hylian whelp!"

"I did not say that, Sister," Aasfa frowned, though she kept a calm expression, some irritation was beginning to show. "Being gentle may not be a Gerudo trait, but that does not mean he is not strong. Determination can weigh just as heavily as nerve. He is still young, he will mature into his courage."

"Bah!" Ghaziya sneered, turning from her younger sister. "He does not have time to be 'young'. He takes the throne tomorrow. I have not prepared him well enough."

"…You worry for him."

Ghaziya twitched, not looking at Aasfa but lowering her head a bit.

"There are those that would destroy him, you know that," she whispered. "There will be things he must do, things he must see, choices he must make. I…I fear for him."

Aasfa frowned, but said nothing. For a Gerudo to admit fear was an intimate thing, something only to be said to one close, to one trusted above all others. Aasfa knew the importance of her sister's confession, slowly coming up beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You have prepared him as well as any of us could, and you will continue to prepare him. Please, my sister, rest for now…there is no point in worrying when there is nothing to be done."

Ghaziya gave a short huff but sheathed her blades, heading back into the building.

Link had managed to fall asleep in the meanwhile, but his dreams were fraught with peril. He dreamed that dark clouds were covering the desert, then outward, over the fields and the lands that surrounded them. Over the volcano, the great river and lake, the kingdom he knew of called Hyrule, darkness covered all of it. In the midst of it all the wind howled and sand blew around him, buffeting him as he struggled to see what was going on. There was nothing but blackness, then suddenly he saw a ray of light. He ran toward the source, trying to find it in the darkness. There was a figure behind him suddenly, chasing him, a dark menacing form that pursued him as he tried to find the golden light. Then he finally found the source, a golden figure running toward him with hand outstretched-

The young princess of Hyrule jerked upright in her bed with a scream of terror, panting as she moved her golden hair from her face. That dream again, except this time she had almost reached the figure made of light, the one that had been reaching out to her…. She shuddered, hugging herself. The shadow behind her had almost reached her as well, though. It kept getting closer…but….that light, what was it? The light from the desert…

"Your highness, is something wrong?"

Zelda shook, looking over at the Sheikah woman that had appeared by her bedside.

"It was that dream again, Impa…it keeps getting closer."

The white-haired woman frowned, considering her charge's words.

"It does no good to fret over it in the midst of the night, your highness," she said.

"I know, Impa, I know but- but I-"

"Perhaps you are merely nervous about next week's visitor. That is to be expected, it's been more than twelve years since we last had an official visit from the desert tribe."

"Are they really as aggressive as they say?" the girl fidgeted a bit, uncomfortable at the aspect.

"Now, Princess," Impa smiled weakly. "It's natural that people are afraid of different tribes, however just because their culture tends to one thing does not mean they are all of that sort. There are many of the desert women that live in Hyrule now, you know. In fact the ranch where your favorite milk comes from is owned by a rancher and his Gerudo wife."

"O- Oh, yes…I- I am sorry, Impa, I will try to be less suspicious of others…"

"Good, many forget that as they grow; for now try and sleep."

"Yes, thank you Impa…"

The Sheikah woman nodded and took her leave, hanging by the bedchamber door until she knew the princess had fallen into slumber. She frowned, walking off down the dark hallway. The princess' dreams were not merely a young girl's anxiety, she knew this, though how she could not quite figure out. Something was coming, she knew, she could feel it. An unnatural darkness was creeping into their land, hidden as something benign. Still, she was doing her part, it was all she could do.

Though if not for the princess' dreams she would merely consider it to be the result of the atmosphere as of late. The meeting of the royal family the coming week with the newly crowned king of the Gerudo was to be a tense affair. Despite how the two kingdoms had progressed remarkably together since the age of the Hero of Time, tensions still existed between them. Namely it was the history behind the desert tribe, how the last time they had had a king, the man had attempted to conquer all the lands surrounding Hyrule and his tribe had assisted him for a good deal of it. How long ago that was now, no one was quite sure, historians debated over it. Still, everyone knew the story, and since word had reached of a boy born to the Gerudo, rumors, and paranoia, spread.

Impa frowned, looking to her side and out a window that emptied out into the dark night sky. There were no stars visible that night, even the moon's light appeared to be blotted out. It felt as if a heavy rain was to come. The woman hoped that it was simply a change in the weather and not a premonition of other things to come.

Link's arms trembled despite the determined look he forced onto his face. With some willpower he forced steadiness to his fingers as he laced up the white fabric that went over his gauntlets, the traditional pattern of their tribe sewn into them. With that done he looked up into the glass on his wall, tying back his hair into a small ponytail at the base of his head. He did not place any jewelry or ornamentation on, though he would be expected to later, should he pass… Well, except for the small golden loop in his left earlobe, the one his mother had pierced into him at his birth to mark his future role.

The boy-king took a deep breath and then stepped out of his room, heading outside into the courtyard of their dwelling complex. He met his mother at the door, who looked down at him with her usual scrutinizing gaze. Link stood tall but stiffly, desperately trying to mask his unease. Ghaziya scanned him and then nodded curtly, turning and pulling the curtain back.

"Go on."

"I- Yes, Mother," Link said quietly, taking a step forward.

"You can do it."

The phrase was so quick and flat, Link almost thought he had imagined it. He dared to glance up at his mother but she was looking ahead, ignoring him. Link frowned but stepped outside with his mother coming up behind him. All of his sisters and aunts were present, the few grandmothers their tribe had were present as well. The sisters, those younger and of the same age as him, sat along the rooftops or stood atop crates and barrels to view him. His aunts, those his elder, were gathered in a semi-circle around the handful of grandmothers, the elders of their tribe. Aasfa stood to the side, allowed closer than the others because she was the blood-sister of his mother, but all others stood at a respectful distance.

Link walked forward, sweating already. Usually his resistance to heat was far more efficient but a combination of nerves and his first time wearing the black were wearing down on him more than he would ever admit. He walked forward and took one knee before the grandmothers, the eldest of them coming forward. Grandmother Abia, who was so ancient they said she was already of age when the Hero of Time came to their lands. Apparently that had been longer than usual, according to their lore… The stories all said a male was born every hundred years, but Grandmother Abia claimed that to be false, she said the last male was born a few years before her. Despite how any would ask, though, she would not reveal her true age to them.

Grandmother Abia was a witch, after all, as many of their elders were. Apparently the corrupt-king of the times past had twin witches that attended him, who they say were centuries old when the hero slew them. So Grandmother Abia could be that old too, if she had that level of skill in their magic…

"Young one who will come of age this day," she said, her voice weakened by age but somehow still as commanding as Ghaziya's. "You will undertake the trial of our people and take your place as an adult among us. You will succeed in your trial or you shall die. That is our way, do you understand?"

"Yes, Grandmother," he said, as he was expected to.

"Then rise and undertake the grounds."

Link swallowed nervously and got to his feet, walking past the grandmothers and headed for the entrance to the traditional training grounds. The name was a bit misleading when it came to coming of age rituals, however it was expected that once a Gerudo was of age, they were to routinely complete the trials every year to hone their skills…so in a sense, it did become a training ground. The training for life, as his mother said…

His hands wouldn't stop shaking but he didn't look back, walking into the dark tunnel by himself.

Just making his way through the tunnel seemed a trial in itself. There was nothing but dim torches to light his way and the temperature slowly became cooler as hid descended deeper into the structure. His long ears kept twitching, making every slight sound, each scuffle of a rat or buzz of an insect into a threat to his imagination. He forced himself to control his breathing, to remain calm, to collect himself and save his adrenaline for when he would need it.

Suddenly he became aware of a streak of liquid down his cheek, he looked up, questioning, wondering if there was some kind of leak from above and then realized the drop had come from his eye. Link shook, bringing his fingers up to wipe the streak and then stare at the moisture on his fingertip. He was barely able to see it in the darkness, on his dark skin, except for the gleam of torchlight it caught. He trembled and shook his head violently.

No. No he would not cry. He would not succumb to his own imagination before he had even yet to find something truly dangerous. This was his coming of age, he would be strong, he would succeed and bring pride to his mother and all the sisters. That was the last thought he had before a stone slab slammed behind him, closing off his exit.

Link choked a bit and whipped around, pulling out his scimitar. His eyes darted around the dim chamber he found himself in, trying to root any threat out of the darkness. There was a flash of light on metal and he ducked and rolled to the side. The assailant, a lizalfos let out a shriek and turned on him again, slashing with its small blade.

Link had fought monsters before; his mother and aunts would take him into the desert or into the canyons to have him practice. He'd killed monsters before, his earliest kill had been when he had barely been able to hold a blade, though granted it was with his mother hovering close by. So really, battle was nothing new to him, it was simply the way of survival in their harsh land. Still even though he knew that, he always felt bad picking fights with wildlife. This time was no exception but as he dodged another slash he knew, as he had been told all his life, it was either kill or be killed.

He swallowed and when the beast made another attack he parried it, then counter-attacked with a thrust and slash of his own. The beast seemed almost surprised that his small opponent could fight back and its movements became sloppy. Link quickly exploited that, finding the first opening and thrusting his sword through the heart. It gave out a shriek and fell to the ground, flailing its limbs about like a child throwing a tantrum as blue blood shot from its chest. With another flash of Link's sword, it fell silent.

The boy panted, flicking the blood of his sword and wiping it off his cheek with his sleeve. In the dim light he noticed a flicker of metal on the creature's belt and upon closer inspection found it to be a key. With a resolute frown he took it and scanned the dark room for where he might continue forward. There was no going back now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ghaziya hadn't moved that day, standing in the burning sun with her arms crossed, eying the door. Aasfa had frequently offered her water or food, which her elder sister would deny. Having given up on nourishing her, Aasfa simply sat in the shade on a crate, eying her.

"There is no need for you to stay and wait for him."

Ghaziya responded with a soft grunt, not averting her eyes from the door. Aasfa sighed and got to her feet, brushing sand off her person and then nimbly descending from her seat, walking toward the entrance of their dwelling.

"There are already sentries ready to sound the call when he appears, sister, you have your own duties to attend to."

"You mean you have duties to attend to." Ghaziya retorted sharply. "The feast, either for his victory or to mourn his loss."

"My sister, he will be fine-"

There was a straining sound, the stone door shuffling just a bit and sand seeping out around the frame, shaken loose from the wall. Both sisters immediately tensed, their attentions fully devoted to the door.

* * *

Link grunted, wincing as he struggle with the stone slab. Did these things not work? He glanced down at the gold rings around his wrist. They were called power bracelets, though they didn't look very interesting, just two simple gold bands. There was only one entrance and exit to this dungeon, through this stone door, which could only be opened from the outside or from inside by sheer force. That was the entire point of the exercise, to obtain the bracelets and then opened the door back to the outside.

But they were so plain, had he grabbed a fake? They were just simple little baubles, even if they had been hard to get. The chest he found them in had been surrounded by a ring of fire, trapped flooring and walls, along with many a monster. It had taken no small amount of skill, agility and cunning to get a hold of these, yet they didn't seem to be working. They were supposed to grant the wearer enhanced strength; his Mother-Sister told him that they had been made from gold gauntlets that had been blessed by Din, melted down to make these bands. They were supposed to make him strong, enough to open this door, why wasn't anything happening? He grit his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly as he strained against it.

He had come so far, he couldn't give up now! All that was between him and everything he had to accomplish was this stupid rock. All he had to do was open it, step outside and they would sound the call, they would celebrate and feast, they would recognize him as king and his mother would shine with pride…

He opened his eyes, glaring at the dark slab in the darkness. He had to do this, he had to!

Then, finally, the stone slab groaned and began to lift from the ground. Link's eyes lit up at the sign of progress and he poured whatever energy he had left into finishing the task. Gradually, but quick enough, the stone gave away to the blinding sunlight outside. The boy winced and strained his eyes against it, stepping out into the sand. Before his eyes even adjusted the deafening blast of the horn heralded his arrival. There was an uproar of cheers and otherwise jubilant cries from the entire tribe.

"Hail the king! Hail the king!"

In the next moment he was completely surrounded by his aunts and sisters, but managed to spy his mother amongst the crowd. She was the only one who was not cheering, her arms crossed and her usual stern expression on her face. All except for the faint tug of a smile on her lips. That made the boy's heart soar and despite all the celebrations and praise that were to come, the thing he remembered most fondly was that proud look in his mother's eyes.

The rest of the day and night was such a blur he could barely make sense of it. He sat there on the pile of cushions that served as a throne as his sisters and aunts rejoiced, playing music, dancing and dueling in the sand by the torchlight. They kept pushing food and drink onto him, especially a kind of liquor made from cactus water. It smelled strongly and made his head swim when he drank from it, so he didn't take too much. His mother sat to his side, drinking heartily and chatting with her sisters. The festive atmosphere was infectious despite his exhaustion, he couldn't help but grin a bit.

At some point his mother rose to her feet and silenced the assembly, all eyes turning to them. Ghaziya lifted her glass of liquor, scanning the group.

"Today marks a new era in our history as we herald in the reign of my son, Kassim, who this day becomes king of our people!" she rose her glass, her voice booming with the usual strength her presence conveyed.

Her words were met with another uproar of cheers and hoots, which she then silenced with another wave of her hand.

"Today he takes his place amongst us!" she said.

Link cleared his throat and got to his feet, a bit unsteadily given his mild intoxication. He made himself stand straight and tall, trying not to look sheepish or embarrassed by all the attention. His mother grabbed his right earlobe and then before them all, pierced a gold ring into it. Link winced just slightly but didn't dare show pain. The new gold loop matched the first in his left lobe, the two earrings marking his status as king.

"Long may he rule!" Ghaziya proclaimed.

They erupted in hoots and cheers, raising their weapons up in salute with their war cries.

Link smiled and in that moment, he felt that maybe he would be able to do this after all.

That was until the next day when they were preparing for their trip. Link was tense, lock-jawed as his aunts loaded up the horses and his mother snapped orders.

"Aasfa, I trust you will have everything under control until our return?" she eyed her sister.

"Of course, Ghaziya. You just concern yourself with the safety of the king."

Link wasn't concerned about his safety at all, not in the slightest. The possibility of threat from the travels or monsters did not occupy his thoughts even a fraction of his true anxiety. This was supposed to be a diplomatic mission, with a kingdom that their tribe had always been on tense terms with. What if he messed up? What if he accidentally insulted them, or said something wrong or-? There were too many things that rested on him doing every little thing perfectly, how could he possibly keep track of it all? How could he-? No no, calm down, take a deep breath and compose yourself. There was nothing to gain from worrying and panicking, his mother had told him that a million times but- but…

"Get on the horse."

He snapped from his daze and quickly clambered aboard his mount. It wouldn't be a very long trip, just a couple days, but he had never left the valley before. While he was excited to see the outside world, he wished he was just going on his own, to take his time and soak everything in. Instead his mother and several of his aunts, his escort, readied their horses about him. They all said their quick prayer to Din, that she might grant them the strength to succeed in their journey. Silently, Link offered his own private prayer to Farore, that she would give him the courage to do what he had to do.

And then they were off.

The beginning of their trek was wholly uneventful, sand, rocks, a plant here or there. It was getting progressively cooler though, it was kind of nice. Then as they entered Hylian lands, he began to see his first shades of green on the horizon. Though he attempted to mask his awe he still couldn't help widening his eyes at the sight. There were so many plants, so much green grass. And trees! He'd seen a tree or two, but not like this, not so green and big! It was so beautiful and the air wasn't so dry, the wind was refreshing, not harsh and cutting like the gales over the dunes….

This land was beautiful.

The traveling was downright enjoyable for him for the next couple days. He soaked in every sight he could see, enjoyed the feeling of the crisp winds, the fresh scents, and oogled all the strange animals and plants. When they finally arrived at the castle town of Hyrule, it took all his willpower not to express his awe. All the strange shops with their strange products, the animals, the liveliness. And there were boys! Like him! He'd never seen another male before. It was hard to see past his escorts without making it obvious he was trying to look at things, it frustrated him about. What he did manage to get from the passerbys though showed that the Hylians were just as fascinated by them as he was of them. Though that fascination seemed to have a bit of a more negative feel, but he couldn't bring himself to dwell on that.

The castle itself was even more fascinating to him. It was so big and strange, so different than his home. And they had a ring of water around their house! Amazing! He hardly paid any attention to the chamberlain that greeted them and lead them into the place, his eyes darting this way and that, taking in every little detail. There was so much to see, just in this one place- what about the rest of the world? He nearly froze at the thought. Really he had never seen too much, home and now this place, but the world was vast, wasn't it? There were many, many things to see. All those things he'd never seen…he wanted to see them all, he just had to. Someway, somehow. Maybe when he was older he could go and explore…

He caught a glimpse of someone peeking through a hallway and his eyes darted to them. The girl gave a gasp and ran off, Link catching a glimpse of golden hair as she disappeared from view. Gold hair? Hair like the sun, shining…it was beautiful. Briefly he wondered what she looked like, if her skin was as bizarrely pale as all the Hylians he had seen, if she was really as soft and delicate as his aunts all claimed Hylian women were. They always talked down on them as being weak, but just because they were different didn't mean they were weak, did it? Was that girl a servant? Would he see her again?

A sudden sharp jab in his side made him redirect his attention forward, trying to hide the shame on his face. His mother had caught him daydreaming again, when he had a job to do. He had to be strong and not show he was impressed by what he saw, otherwise the Hylians might think him weak or to be cowed. At least that was what his mother always said. He'd have to be especially careful when they met with the king, princess and hero. Though they did say the princess of Hyrule was beautiful, he wondered if that was true. It'd be hard not to blush if she was.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review if you did. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Please enjoy!**

He was going to be in so much trouble.

All he wanted to do was look around, was that really so much to ask? He just wanted to see more of the weird plants, to walk outside in the garden courtyard. He'd never been in a garden before, and it's not like he tried to lose his escort, it just kind of happened. He was so excited to see everything he ran off without thinking he might get lost.

That was when the fateful encounter occurred. An encounter that had been woven through the ages, through time, linked by destiny that they would always meet again.

"Buckaw?"

A chicken?

"Buwk."

Link blinked, staring at the stout white bird. He had seen chickens before of course, but the ones that they kept back home were different than this one looking at him. For one, they were smaller, and they had visible legs unlike this bird that appeared to be a legless ball of feathers. It was kind of cute, though, and its feathers were brilliant white instead of the brown he was used to. Oh wait, he had heard about these. They were called cuccoos, apparently they were a special Hylian breed of chicken. Apparently if you held one and jumped off something they were strong enough to fly you down without getting hurt.

"Buwkaw."

The cuccoo seemed to be ignoring him, pecking at the ground and wandering about in circles. Was it true that it could fly you places? He was kind of curious… His eyes scanned the area, examining a large stone wall. He could probably get up there, there were some boxes around. All right, a quick test then. After all, his mother would say that only a coward would completely dismiss an opportunity to learn something.

Link hesitated hen grabbed the cuccoo, tossing it on top of the wall. The bird gave a crow and bounced up and down, shedding feathers but then quickly resumed its lazy pecking. The boy clambered atop the wall and grabbed the bird again, holding it over his head. It began to crow and flail, feathers shedding everywhere and for a moment Link doubted the intelligence of what he was doing. Still, he had come this far, and it'd be easiest to get down this way.

With a deep breathe he leapt from the wall and to his delight the bird did exactly what he had heard of it. The bird flapped frantically and they landed gently on the ground. However, that didn't lead to anything good for the bird as now the young boy was even more excited. He grabbed the bird again and quickly found another spot to jump from, laughing in his excitement the entire time. The young king didn't often get to have time to himself, much less have fun, so as any child would do he decided to milk this new event for all it was worth. He repeatedly jumped with the cuccoo, again and again, but sadly that only sealed his fate. Apparently the cuccoo was not happy with this constant string of labor. Not at all. Link picked it up one time too many and the bird gave a deafening crow. Then all hell broke loose.

Link ran down the trails as fast as his legs could carry him, several pock-marks on his person from where the bird had mercilessly pecked at him. He scrambled blindly through the labyrinthine gardens, passing by several guards and at one point one of his escorts. There wasn't much time to focus on that though, his entire person's main and only goal was to escape the pecking beast. Why was it so mean?! He'd never been attacked by a bird before! How did Hylians keep these beasts?!

There! A gate! It looked high enough that the bird couldn't jump over. Link scrambled up the side of the gate, for once grateful his years of training had been so intensive, then plopped onto the other side, barely staying on his feet. The bird charged the gate but was knocked back, crowing angrily. Link backed up slowly from it, wary if the avian enemy would find a way through. However it didn't appear to be able to pass. He sighed in relief, turning to continue on his way.

And instead ran right into the golden haired girl from before.

"How…wow, that was…impressive. The gate was locked and you just went right over it…"

She was beautiful, was startling blue eyes and such fair, lovely skin. Link stared at her, trying to fight the blush creeping into his cheeks. She was so pretty…

"I- I'm sorry, I was just- the bird-"

He felt incredibly stupid suddenly; how embarrassing was it to tell her that he had been so frightened of a fat little bird? Then again, maybe it wasn't that embarrassing for Hylians, if those things were common. Still, for a Gerudo he would no doubt be laughed at for cowardice.

"Oh, the cuccoo?" she smiled a bit. "Yeah…it's best not to bother them. We usually don't have any in the castle but when the ranchers come sometimes they bring a few with them for fresh eggs. You've never seen one before, huh? I guess it makes sense you were startled then."

"I- yeah-," he shook his head, clearing his throat. "I wasn't startled. I was just…surprised."

She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"That's the same thing, isn't it?"

He failed to hide his blush.

"I-"

"Oh! Beg pardon, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself." She gave a curtsy, smiling at him. "I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule, it's a please to meet you, your majesty."

The princess?! Her?! Oh no! He'd looked like a total fool, a scared little fool, in front of the Hylian princess?! He messed up already! Oh, what was his mother going to say?! Wait- she was looking at him, quick, say something…

"I- uh- it's an honor to meet you, your highness," he said a little too quickly. "I am Kas- wait- you know who I am-? Oh, right, of course you know, I'm the only male- I mean- uh-"

She giggled again, beaming at him with a stunning smile.

"You're funny- oh!" she blushed. "I'm sorry, your majesty, I didn't mean-"

"N- no, it's okay, I know I'm not very…kingly," he finished quietly, his eyes downcast. "And I didn't really put out a good first impression with the bird there…"

She giggled again, smiling.

"You're…not what I expected. In a good way, I mean, please don't take offense, majesty."

"You don't have to be that formal with me," he flushed again. "Usually people just call me Kassim."

"Oh? Well if you insist, you are free to address me by my name too, then."

"I- If you want- I mean, as you wish…Zelda."

She continued to smile at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I do hope you are enjoying your stay, Kassim- and I apologize for the bird." She frowned. "Really I'm very sorry-"

"No, it was my fault, I got…carried away." He admitted sheepishly.

"You were jumping off things weren't you?"

His jaw tightened and she laughed again.

"I did the same thing, if it makes you feel better. My nanny was quite cross with me."

Oddly, it did make him feel better.

"There you are!"

The duo turned toward the fence, where a red-haired girl picked up the chicken and was petting it, humming.

"Geez, Louise, I told you to stay with me!" she pouted, the chicken cooing in her arms.

She blinked, looking up at her royal peers and waving.

"Hi! Sorry if Louise did anything mean, she's a bit cranky today. You guys are all right, aren't you?"

"Uh-" Link blinked.

"Oh! You're the desert boy!"

The girl dropped the chicken and with remarkable speed climbed up the gate and dropped down, rushing over to Link and staring at him at a distance that denoted she did not recognize the term 'personal space'.

"Uh-"

"You are! My mom told me the desert boy would be here today! I didn't think I'd be lucky enough to see you!" she giggled, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "I've never been to the desert! What's it like? Momma tells me it's really hot and there's not a lot of grass, what do you feed your horses, then? Momma says you keep horses out there, really pretty ones too! I-"

"Malon! You're being rude!" Zelda gasped, flushing.

"Huh-? Oh, sorry, Princess!" Malon smiled sheepishly. "I forgot, he's a king isn't he? Should I bow?"

Zelda pouted a bit and turned to Link, giving a curtsy.

"On behalf of my subject, I apologize for her brazen behavior. I'm afraid she becomes quite…casual, being here so often." Zelda gave the red-haired girl a piercing sideglance.

"Awwww, but Zelda-! Princess! I thought we were friends!"

"We are! But we're not supposed to act so informal around company!"

Link tilted his head, blinking once or twice. The scene was kind of comforting, oddly, it reminded him much of how his younger sisters would bicker. Angry, but with affection.

"My mom is from the desert!" the girl named Malon chirped suddenly, grinning at him. "I've always wanted to go there but mom says when I'm older and we're not so busy with the ranch."

"Your mother?" Link asked, curious. "Your mother is a Gerudo?"

"Uh-huh!" Malon bobbed, grinning. "That's where I got my hair color! Momma says I'd be dark like her if I grew up in the desert, but I've never been there- oh! I told you that already, didn't I? Sorry!"

She was a Gerudo? He'd never seen one that was reared in Hryule, though he'd heard of them.

"So you are my sister, then." He said with a warm smile.

"Huh? No I'm not." Malon looked puzzled, blinking at him.

"Oh- I believe I can explain." Zelda stepped forward. "You see, Malon, for Gerudo any member of their tribe that's the same age or younger is referred to as their sister. They don't have to have the same mother or father."

"What? So what if you have a sister with the same mom?"

"Then they would be called a blood-sister, though under most cases they'd still be called a sister."

Link found himself at once impressed and cowed by the Hylian princess' knowledge of his culture. He was grateful she had put the time to research his people but he suddenly felt very ignorant of hers. Silently he resolved to do a better job at understanding this neighboring kingdom; if Zelda put this much effort into it he must do the same.

"Well anyway I gotta go! If I don't get Louise back to the crate, Papa and Momma will be mad at me!" Malon waved, rushing back to the gate. "See you later, Zelda! Nice meeting you, desert boy- er- your majesty! Bye!"

Link hesitantly waved as she scrambled over the gate and left, feeling oddly dizzy from the encounter. She was such a strange one, but he felt a kinship with her. Not only was she a sister but she had the blue eyes and long ears, like him. So really that wasn't as rare for his tribe as he thought, it made him feel a little less lonely. He liked all the new things he was seeing.

He had the feeling this whole trip would open up a whole new world for him.

**God dammit Gerudo Link is adorable don't' judge me**

**Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

He didn't like him.

Ever since he caught sight of him, entering the throne room with his mother and escorts, he couldn't shake off the chill he felt. Link had entered and his mother formally introduced him, then they gave polite, but short bows to the Hylian royal family. In return the kng and Zelda politely bowed to him. It made his face flush, seeing the little smile on Zelda's face. A white haired woman, a Sheikah, was present by her. Likely her bodyguard. The king was a middle-aged, graying, bearded man. They were fine. But then there was him.

His eyes were blue like Zelda's but they were nothing like Zelda's. Zelda's were bright and rich, like the sky, this man's eyes were nothing like that. They were cold and harsh; Link had never seen ice but he'd heard of it. That's what he thought of when he saw this man's eyes, ice. He was a tall but lithely built man, not at all gangly though. He had the physique of a skilled warrior and an attractive face, framed by thick blonde hair. His clothes were strange, some sort of green tunic and hat, supplemented with bits of armor and a red cape that for some reason didn't seem to fit the ensemble.

Then there was the sword. He spotted the blue hilt, the sword legends told of as the Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane that the goddesses had handed down. The man could not be mistaken for anything else but the fabled Hero. But he didn't feel like a hero, not at all. This man's eyes were cold and he didn't like them, his face was harsh and he caught how they bore into him with contempt. He had done well to mask it so quickly, but the boy-king still caught it.

They were lead into a room with a large table where they were invited to sit with the royal family and their accompaniments. He tried not to betray how small he felt, shorter than his escort and everyone but the princess, who smiled at him from across the table. Still, he had a job expected of him and he had to rise to it. He cleared his throat.

"We thank you for your hospitality, your majesty," he said to the king. "It's been a great honor to visit your lands and to be greeted by your people. W- I come on behalf of my people with the intent of upholding the peace that our people have had together all this time. I look forward to cooperating with you."

Zelda beamed at him and he did his best to keep his composure while remaining polite. Her warm presence made the chill coming from the Hylian hero tolerable, though he still did his best to avoid looking at him. Even so, he felt his eyes on him the entire time. He didn't understand, this man didn't seem like a hero at all. Everything about him made his hair stand on end, though he couldn't place what exactly it was besides the eyes… Was he just being paranoid? He was very nervous after all. Besides, he had the sword. No one but the goddesses hero could carry that blade. Surely the goddesses couldn't choose wrong…right?

The meeting carried on and the Hylian's hero didn't speak up once, it mainly consisted of Link talking with the royal family with an occasional statement by his mother or one of the king's advisors. From what he understood, it went well, and even though he was deathly nervous the entire time he felt he managed to keep his composure. Finally, the meeting was adjourned and the king stood, along with Zelda.

"We are grateful for your visit, King Kassim," he nodded. "And my daughter has insisted that you and yours join us for dinner tonight. Let us relax and offed your our hospitality."

Zelda's eyes lit up and Link quickly hid his excitement, nodding his head.

"I accept your gracious invitation, we will gladly do so, your majesty."

He caught a flicker of a frown on the hero's face as well as a fleeting glare from his mother as said hero. It passed so quickly he was unsure he had really seen anything at all. Normally it would have caused him more concern, but Zelda was beaming at him and he found it very hard not to be distracted by her.

So it was later that day Link fussed with his hair in the mirror of the guestroom, trying all manner of styles. Loose? No that'd be too casual, his usual warrior's tail seemed...too normal. How did Hylian men wear their hair? Should he do it that way? Which way would the princess prefer?

"Link, what are you doing?"

He froze, glancing at his mother in the reflection.

"Preparing, mother…I should be presentable, right? So they won't think us rude or savage."

"You're a king, Link." Ghaziya crossed her arms. "You can present yourself however you wish, so long as you have the ability to assert that right. If they look down on it, they insult you, and you have the right to tell them they desist or you bring the consequences."

"But Mother," Link frowned, turning to look at her. "I don't want to hurt anyone. We want to stay friends with the Hylians, don't we? I'm just trying to be courteous."

His gaze fell, thinking.

"Besides, their princess seems to know quite a lot about our people. I feel I should show that I care for hers as well, if only by respecting their customs."

"Don't show weakness-"

Link's eyes hardened, glaring up at his mother.

"Kindness isn't weakness, Mother. I'm tired of hearing that. I'm not weak. I'm going to do what I think is right, I am king, aren't I? So stop telling me how I should be!"

Though he kept his hard expression he felt regret the instant he finished speaking. Not fear of his mother's anger, but guilt. Ghaziya had twitched, her eyes widening briefly but she kept her stony expression. There was a moment of tense silence and she bowed her head.

"If that's what you wish, my king."

He stared at her, suddenly feeling very cold. No, he didn't like this. He'd never felt like this, but he didn't like it. His mother treating him like this was…wrong, she wasn't his servant she was his mother. How could he…?

"…Mother-"

The boy-king never forgot what happened next, never let the events of the next few hours fade. Not a single detail. There was a cry of pain from outside and a second later the window shattered, one of his escort climbing through it.

"My king!" she shouted, blood staining her white garb. "The Hylians are attempting to kill you! You have to- ugh!"

She stumbled through the window, gripping at an arrow that had pierced the back of her shoulder. Loudly she swore to Din and before Link knew what happened his mother had grabbed him and thrust him behind her, just as the door was forced open.

It was him, the chosen hero with the ice-eyes. He strolled in casually, blood dripped from the blade and behind him Link could see the fallen bodies of two of his guard. There were a few Hylian guards behind the green clad man, but Link could only focus on the cold, ruthless face of their leader.

"What's the meaning of this you pale rat?" Ghaziya snapped, her scimitars drawn.

"As if you didn't know." He replied shortly, his voice just as cold as his face. "There's no point in holding up the act you filthy bitch. We know the boy's plans, we know who killed our king."

Link's eyes widened. Their king was dead? But- who-?

"We know nothing of your inner political nonsense," Ghaziya snapped, glaring. "We haven't left these chambers and you dare to come in here and accuse us of assassinating your ruler?"

"There's no point in talking with you feeble rats." He spat, readying his sword. "Hand the boy over and we might spare you."

Ghaziya lept toward him and he reacted accordingly, the two of them dancing around in a flurry of steel blades. Link attempted to grab his own blade and assist his mother when the wounded guard by the window grabbed him, throwing him over her shoulder and leaping out the window.

He let out a very unkingly yelp as the guard leapt from roof to roof, leaping down and running across the wall. She ran for an area up ahead, outside the wall where he spotted another of his guard with their horses. Before they managed to get there, quicker than he could perceive a flurry of arrows pierced his carrier. She dropped him and she fell, Link quickly adjusting himself and leaping down the wall with minimal damage to himself.

None of this could be happening. Why? Why would someone blame him for this, why were they killing his aunts for this? He'd been set up, he realized as he ran for the horses. Someone must had been planning on assassinating the king and figured he would be the perfect target to blame, so they waited for his visit. He had been so kindly though- and Zelda! Was Zelda okay? They hadn't mentioned the princess, but- and his mother-

No, he knew from his training he couldn't go back for his mother. It hurt him but he reassured himself that she would be okay, he just had to trust her. His mother was the most fierce warrior he knew, she would be okay, she had to be okay. The escort with the horses was approaching him and she didn't bother to stop, picking him up by his collar and flinging him onto the horse behind her just as another volley of arrows severed the ropes to the horses she was leading.

The sun was already setting, bathing the world in an orange and red glow. Red, he realized suddenly, like the blood that was covering him and the blood seeping from a wound in his escort's side. They had to stop, she wouldn't last long, but they were barely to- the gates! How would they get past that drawbridge? But to his surprise and relief as soon as it came into view, he saw the bridge was open. Surely they would've closed it to catch him? But there was no time to ponder that, they had to escape. They tore across the fields, but not west, south. It was a few days west to get home, but there was a large forest to the south they could hide in. He didn't know the details of an escape plan, but he did remember them discussing a possible safe haven, should the need arise. That's where they were heading, into the forest, the place called the 'lost woods'. As his mother-sister Aasfa had said, 'what better place to lose someone than in a place that is lost?'

Normally he would've be shocked and awed by the sheer size and numbers of such trees, but he was too gripped by terror and worry to fully process them. He tried to tell his rider to stop, so that they could tend her wound. Tried to tell her they were safe now but she ignored him, and he heard only the pounding of the horse's hooves. Then as suddenly as it seemed to have begun, it all stopped.

The horse buckled, worked too hard and they both fell from it's back. The beast lay on its side, frothing and flailing while his escort struggled to stand. He moved to her side, attempting to get a look at the wound, pleading with her to lay down.

"I'm sorry, my king…" she coughed harshly, blood spattering from her mouth. "I won't…be able to get you home…"

And then she fell.

And then she was dead.

Link sat there, staring at her body and the blood staining the grass. The horse's whinnying was fading, and it's life with. He sat there, numb; shocked at how quickly a breathing person had gone to a limp hunk of meat. Dimly he was aware of tears streaming down his cheeks, but he made no move to hide it. He wasn't sure how long he sat there in his stillness, how long it was until they caught up with him.

"We found him!"

"Get over here you brat!"

On reflex he leapt to his feet and attempted to run, only to be met with the intense pain of a sword slashing at his back. He let out a cry and fell, weakly attempting to scramble away when he was grabbed roughly, hauled up onto his knees.

"We caught the little bastard."

"I knew we shouldn't have let any filthy Gerudo get near our king."

"Should we kill him or hand him over to the hero alive?"

"I think it's only right the princess get to decide how we kill him. It's her right for vengeance."

Zelda was alive. Oh thank the goddesses, surely she'd believe him when he told her he had nothing to do with it. But-

Suddenly a sword was struck through one of the guard's chest. Link's eyes widened and the body was kicked off the blade, the bloodied, enraged face of his mother meeting his eyes.

"Mother-!"

It was over so fast he could scarcely believe it. The guards came at her all at once, and they all fell. He had seen his mother fight before, but not like this, not out to kill. There was no hesitation, no delay, she wasn't a person she was a force. Sliding around attacks like fluid and lashing out like a viper, dropping them to the ground.

Then just like everything that had happened in the last few hours, it was over. She stood there, her white garb completely stained with blood, if he didn't know better he would think her outfit simply to be red. She panted, donning cuts and other lacerations but went over to him, touching his face.

"Are you all right?"

He went to respond but didn't get the chance, as she realized he was wounded nearly immediately. She turned him and began tending to his wound, bandaging it with the shirts of the fallen soldiers.

"We have to keep going, Link," she said, pulling him to his feet. "I know it hurts, but it's shallow. We have to go."

She held his hand and continued into the woods, pulling him along like he was a toddler. Link didn't bother to hide or stop his steady stream of tears or the shaking of his body as he followed her deeper into the forest. He was so relieved she was alive, but he was so scared. So scared they'd be caught, so scared of the injuries she bore, so scared of everything.

"M- Mother-"

"Not now, Link."

"Mother you're hurt-"

"We're both hurt, we have to keep going."

"But, Mother-!"

Then, like all the others had that day, he saw her fall. He knees buckled and she fell into a heap on the forest floor, still clutching his hand.

"Mother!" he cried, kneeling at her side. "Mother- where does it hurt? I can help, Mo-"

"Hush, boy," she whispered, her tone harsh but her eyes oddly soft. "Hush…"

She lift her hand and touched his cheek, her thumb rubbing the tears.

"Look at you, blubbering…" she said quietly, her gaze beginning to mist over. "Oh, Link…tears won't solve this. Tears solve nothing. Death comes for us all, in the end."

He froze, his body beginning to shake more violently, his chest beginning to constrict. It was getting harder to breathe, harder to think as he stared at her, her pretty face marred with blood and her deep yellow eyes losing their glint.

"Listen to me, boy," she said, turning his face so he met her eyes. "I have something for you, and it's very important, so I need you to take care of it. Can you do that? Of course you can."

She slowly managed to reach around her neck and pull the chain of the pendant she wore. She always wore it, but she always hid the pendant itself inside her shirt, so he had never seen it, just the chain. Now she pulled the chain up and help up the attachment for him to see. It was a medallion of sorts, orange in color, with the mark of the desert sands upon it.

"My great-grandmother's grandmother was once the Sage of the desert, Link, the Sage of Spirit. This was hers, it gave power to whom she granted it to. Now take it, take it and she will lend you aid. Take it and be strong, persevere, do what you must."

"I- I will, Mother," he sniffed, taking it. "I promise, I'll be strong. I- I won't let anyone else die again, I promise."

"Foolish boy, too soft even now…"

Her lips curled up just slightly and he stared at her, stared at the warm smile she managed to give him.

"But you are brave, my son…you may weep but you are brave, when you must be. And you must be now. So I know you will..make…it…"

"Mother?" he half choked half whispered. "Mother don't- please don't-"

"Hush, Link." She slipped a finger onto his lips. "A spirit never dies. A body's death is only the death of one life. I'll see you again."

"You promise?" he whispered, trembling.

"A warrior's oath."

Then her eyes closed, she drew her last breath, and then happened the death of one life.

And the death of a young boy's innocence.

He sobbed into the night and that's how she found him. A green-haired girl standing in the trees with a winged ball of light hovering about her, watching the little Gerudo king cry over his mother.

**So yeah I wrote this while listening to 'final hours' from Majora's mask.**

…**Don't hate me.**

**Review please? **


	5. Chapter 5

He sat there, staring at the floor and she could barely stop herself from crying for him. His bare back was to her as she tended to the cut across it, slathering it with sap from the Deku tree to draw out the any possible infectors and to aid in its healing. It wasn't a deep cut but it was large, likely painful as well. The threat was infection, especially given how dirty and ragged he was. She'd have to get him to bathe, or help him if he kept on like this… He hadn't stopped crying, but they were silent tears, streaming down his cheeks. She couldn't blame him, really.

"Saria…." Came the soft voice of her fairy, flitting about.

"Once he's better we'll take him to see the Deku Tree," she said, cleaning his wound. "He needs…time."

Maybe once they had given his mother a proper funeral he would be able to move on, as difficult as it would be. She barely managed to pry him away from her, the boy had adamantly refused to leave her there, insisting that he had to 'send her off'. Saria had to promise that some of her friends would retrieve the body and prepare for whatever ritual the boy had in mind. In her long life she had learned many things, one of those was that it was traditional for Gerudo to burn the bodies of their fallen.

Though that was one of the least impending things on her mind. This boy was…amazing, just in his existence. The last she had seen a Gerudo male he had brought havoc to their world, had cursed and sealed her away. Now there was this one, with wide blue eyes that she never would be able to mistake. They were his eyes, the eyes of her dear Link, long passed. Yet there they were, dull and gazing numbly into the carpet of her home. If that wasn't enough, there was the medallion he clutched tightly in his hand. How could she not know what it was? She herself had one in her possession, one of the six medallions that her dear Link had used to defeat the evil one.

What did all of this mean? This boy, this poor broken child was a living contradiction. The goddesses' hero bearing the blood of the king of evil. It was simply ridiculous. Then again, why should it be? The Gerudo were children of the goddesses too, after all. Yet….every incarnation known had always been a Hylian, at least, that is what she knew from the old sages, and from the previous Deku Tree. That and they knew of a hero in Hyrule already. Then what was the truth? It could possibly just be that this boy was just what he appeared, a young Gerudo king, which in itself was nothing to be feared, if one was not holding to old prejudices. But…no, no he was more than that. He held the medallion, he bore his eyes, there was something more at work here. If not the hero, then he had some important tie to him…

"….What's your name?" she asked gently.

For a while he made no indication of having heard her and she did not push him, focusing on tending to him.

"Are you hungry? I can share some of my food with you."

Still nothing.

"If you hurt anywhere else, let me know, all right?"

She frowned when she still received no response, continuing to wash his back so the dirt and blood would not complicate his open wounds.

"Who are you?"

She blinked, taken aback by his sudden speaking but relieved as well.

"My name is Saria," she said gently. "If there's anything I can do, just let me know, ok? I'm trying to help."

He was silent again. The forest sage frowned, hesitating on whether or not to pursue conversation. Then again, it had to be better for him than this state he was in now.

"What is your name?" she asked gently.

He mumbled a name that she didn't catch.

"You don't have to tell me if you aren't ready, I understand."

"Kassim."

For some reason she felt disappointment. Well, what had she expected? Of course he couldn't be- but- oh it didn't matter who he was, he needed help. The poor boy.

"Well, Kassim, if you need anything at all you just let me know, okay?"

He nodded once and then slipped into silence again.

To her great relief, however, he was much more cooperative. He did what she asked while she tended to him, he took the medicine she gave him and when she told him he needed to bathe, he didn't protest. He sat there quietly as she filled the tub in the next room.

"It's ready. Do you need me to help you-?"

"No."

He stood, walking past her into the room without another word.

"Well, just call if you need anything."

She closed the door.

He sat numbly in the cool water, staring down at his reflection. The bags under his eyes and the dead look inside them, he looked pathetic. Mother would-…do nothing, mother would do nothing ever again. His reflection whimpered and he burst into heaving sobs, caring not if the green haired girl heard him. Despite his sobbing he managed to clean himself, knowing that it did him no good to simply sit there and wallow in his tears. Still sniffling, he eventually pulled himself from the bath, grabbing the towel she had put out for him. Guilt hit him suddenly; that girl had been doing all this for him and he'd barely acknowledged her. He would have to find some way to thank her-

His blue eyes blinked some tears from his vision, noticing the garb folded neatly on the side table. A green tunic, like the one she wore. It seemed oddly familiar. It did look like the one she wore, and the one that Hylian 'hero' had worn, so of course it would seem familiar, right? But no…there was something else familiar about it. Either way, his old clothes were a pile of rags in the corner now. Either way, there was nothing else for him to wear at this point. He donned the green garb, frowning at how it looked at him for a moment before he exited the room, unsure how exactly to approach his host.

"Oh! You're out…" she smiled warmly at him. "How are you feeling?"

He cleared his throat, trying to compose himself.

"Th- Thank you for helping me, I owe you a debt." He said, looking at her. "I've been a burden on you, I'll make it up to you when I can."

"Don't worry about any of that right now. You just take all the time you need, okay?"

Something about her was familiar too, now that he looked at her. He had no idea what, though.

"We had the pyre prepared for your mother, by the way…" she said more quietly, her smile falling.

He twitched.

"M- mother's-…"

His hands slipped to the medallion he now wore around his neck, fighting back the encroaching tears in his eyes. No. No more tears, he had to be strong, he had to be brave. Right now- right now he had to make sure his mother had the proper send-off, so that she could rest…

"How did you know we burned ours?" he asked, looking at her again.

"I know a lot of things," she smiled weakly again. "I've been around a while."

Huh? She didn't look any older than he was. Where even was he? He didn't know Hylians lived in the forest like this- why was the house so small? It looked like it was only built for children, did this girl live here alone? Wait, no, she said 'we'. Huh…

"i-"

"We should get going, we…we need to burn her soon."

Link knew she was right, of course, but he didn't want to go. He didn't want to be there, it would make it finally…real. Of course, he knew it was real. How could watching her body burn possibly be more horrible than watching her die? No…no there was nothing that could ever be worse than that. Sending her to the ancestors was his duty. Somehow he knew, after all, that the worst was over. There would be no more sharp pain…just the lingering kind, that would follow him the rest of his life. He knew that, he accepted that. Mother would want him to see her off properly; she would want him to get back home to lead their people. So that was what he had to do.

He was still oddly numb as he lit the flame, staring at his mother's face as the fire took her, carrying her ashes off to the heavens. Everything else was nothing to him, oblivious to the crowd that was drawing around the spectacle. Link watched the fire, Saria standing close behind him. She bit her lip, eying the newcomers. Kokiri were by nature wary people, usually unable to fully trust outsiders. Especially in this case, she knew, they would all be suspicious of the Gerudo boy. None of them had forgotten the last one, few of them had lost their grudge against what they had did to their forest.

Despite that, she knew, they would not interfere here. Regardless of who or what it was, they had respect for the passing of a life. They would leave him be, at least for now. She would have to talk to them, to convince them not to harm him, that he would be off soon. As soon as she took him to see the great tree, anyway.

"Saria?"

Hm? He was talking to her. She hesitated but then walked up beside him.

"Yes?" she said.

"…Link."

Her jaw clenched but her eyes widened, staring at him.

"Excuse me-?"

"My name. My true name is Link." He turned to face her.

The reflection of the flames dancing in his sky blue eyes and she could've sworn her heart stopped.

"I wanted you to know."

* * *

His eyes flickered open as light flooded the room, groaning and turning back over in the bed, eyes shut tight.

"Link, get up. It's morning."

He grumbled in response, snuggling deeper into the blankets. This forest was so cold at night, how did any of them manage to sleep at all? It was warm in here, he'd finally gotten comfortable. He didn't want to wake up and become aware of the pain. The searing one on his back or the aching one in his chest.

"Come on now, sleepyhead. I have to change your bandages. After that there's someone I want you to meet."

A soft snore was her response. She glared at him, hands on her hips. Lazy boy. That hadn't changed, she supposed. If she could bet on it she'd say that every single one of his lives he always slept in too late unless someone woke him up. Then again, perhaps she was being too hard on him. After all, it had been a horribly rough couple days for the poor kid.

"Link, please, get up. There's no point in sleeping the day away."

She was right, he knew, but- no, his mother would scold him if she was here. Tell him to get up and get to whatever tasks he had at hand. What task did he have at hand, now? Well he had to get home, he had to get back to the desert to let his tribe know he was all right. Also to tell them what had become of his mother and escort… Yes. That was his task now, his job. First he had to get back, then…then he'd take it from there. First thing was first though, he had to get up and he had to be well enough to travel.

"I'm up," he mumbled, pulling himself up with a groan. "I'm awake."

"Good. Now then, I've already got breakfast ready and you need to make sure you eat to keep your strength up. After that I'll give your wound a look and change the bandages, is that all right with you?"

He nodded, his eyes downcast.

"Yes. Thank you."

Even the food was odd. He had eaten some of the Hylian food at the castle but this stuff was different altogether. They ate fruits and nuts off leaves, there was no kind of meat present. It was a very odd combination for him but he politely chewed one of the mushrooms he was presented in silence. It had such a weird texture and weird…gill, things. How horrific! Plants with gills, did they grow anywhere there were trees like this? Or just anywhere outside of his valley? No, he had to be polite and eat what he was given.

When he finished his meal he sat awkwardly, looking at her. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to excuse himself or wait to be excused. Were Kokiri like Hylians in that regard? Or were they different too?

"Are you done?" Saria asked him.

"Uh- Yes," he said with a nod. "Thank you."

"It's nothing." She smiled, getting to her feet. "If you're ready, come along with me. I know someone that might be able to help you."

There was nothing he could think of anyone could do to help him, not more than she had, but he followed her out the door into the sunny forest.

It was shady from the trees and he tried not to shiver. Hyrule had been cooler than his home, yes, but there had been enough sun to keep him warm. This place though, it was so cold. Damp as well as cold. Or maybe it was just that he felt cold. Everything had seemed cold since his mother died. These buildings were so odd, they were made of plants instead of stone. One in particular caught his eye, a tall tree with a ladder that appeared to be abandoned. Moss and vines grew over its surface, masking the bark underneath that showed itself in splotches.

Link stopped following Saria in favor for looking at the old tree, staring at it. Something about it seemed really…familiar, but he knew he'd never seen its likeness before. Until a couple days ago he had never even seen trees this big. Then why? Why couldn't he look away? Why did it bother him so much? His guide seemed to notice his distraction and came up to stand beside him, following his gaze.

"My friend used to live there," she said. "A long time ago."

"Where did he go?" Link frowned, looking at her.

"Kokiri live longer than other races. He grew up and left the forest, because he wasn't a Kokiri." The green haired girl replied before breaking a weak smile at him. "He was a very brave person and a very dear friend."

"Do you miss him?"

She stared at him and Link began to feel uncomfortable. Of course, he was so stupid. Of course she missed him, how could you not miss someone when they left you? The medallion his mother gave him felt heavy and cold on his chest, tucked under the folds of green. Not just his mother, everyone that had gone with him, all his aunties that had died protecting him. It was his fault, if he had been stronger than they wouldn't have needed to protect him and they'd still be alive. They died honorably but he rather would have had them all be able to go home to their sisters.

A hand slipped around his.

"Come on," Saria said with a comforting smile. "My friend will be able to help you get home."

She was kind, just like Zelda had been kind to him and the farmgirl-sister as well. How was it this land could be so full of kindness but still have such a cruel man called a hero? A heat rose up in his head at the thought of him, that ice-eyed man that had taken his mother from him. Now he wasn't a stranger to anger, even if he was seldom actually angry, but this was not anger. It was past that, like a burning in his chest and a buzzing in his skull. It almost made him feel sick…was this rage? He didn't like it but at the same time he felt the need to let it fester, as if it would burn itself out if he simply let it.

"We're here, Link. This is the Great Deku Tree."

He blinked away from his thoughts and his eyes focused on what was before him. The blue eyes slowly gazed up and his mouth began to drop. It was a tree, a big tree with a face! Trees had faces?! What- was this normal? No, if it was he'd have heard something of it. How could he not? But it had a face! It was looking at him!

"Link."

It talked!

"I see, it has been a long while. Nevermind that." The tree, to his shock, smiled. "It is good to meet you. How do you fare?"

"I…" Link fidgeted, baffled by the spectacle.

"This is all new to him, Great Deku Tree." Saria said. "He's still trying to take it all in. That, and…"

"Yes, the fairies informed me. I am deeply sorry to hear about your loss, young Link." The tree frowned. "If there is anything I can do for you, please do not hesitate to tell me."

"I…thank you for your kind words." Link bowed his head slightly. "You and yours have already done so much for me, though, I couldn't possibly ask for more from you all."

"There is no need for thanks, we must all help one another when help is needed, after all." The leaves of its branches rustled. "There is not much more I may offer you, however, aside from advice. I have no doubt that your people in the valley will have tightened their borders and you must quickly reach them. There is a ranch to the northwest where they raise horses, they are kind people and I am sure they will lend you one to ride home with. We will provide you with a map and some supplies, though I lament to tell you we have no one that can act as a guide."

"That is more than enough, I am very grateful." Link smiled weakly. "I must leave as soon as possible if what you say is true. I promise one day I will return your forest's kindness."

The branches shook and it took Link a moment to realize the sound it was making was laughter.

"So eloquently spoken. What a noble young ruler you are. I wish you luck and my the goddesses watch over you."

"I thank you."

Link bowed his head gently again and then turn to Saria, who giggled a bit after scanning his face. He cleared his throat to try to hide his embarrassment before he spoke.

"Why do you laugh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're just so amazed, it's cute." She smiled brightly.

Cute?

"Oh- that's not a bad thing- uhm, nevermind let's just get moving, okay?"

Damn it all, he must have shown his shame on his face when she called him that word. He had to work better at hiding his thoughts.

Still, of all things! A giant, sentient tree! What other wonders existed outside his valley? He would very much like to see more- if…if he was ever able to. His people would not be welcome in Hyrule if this situation got out of hand. He had to hurry back home as fast as he could. So he packed up what he could in the bag he had been provided, scanning over the map as he did so. It was in the middle of his packing that Saria tapped his shoulder and he stopped, turning to look at her.

"Link…someday if you can, come back and see me, won't you?" she asked, a weak glimmer of a smile on her face. "There's a place I'd like you to see, when the timing is better."

"If I can, I would like that, Saria." He responded with a small smile of his own. "I really can't thank you enough for-"

"You have." She cut him off. "And…don't push yourself too hard, okay? It's okay to be sad. You don't have to be strong all the time."

The boy looked at her a few seconds and then turned back to his packing.

"I do, but I will do my best to take care of myself. Don't worry about me."

He knew she meant well, but she just didn't know any better. It was necessary for him to be strong all the time, that was his duty. Even if it wasn't, right now he had to do so. If he wasn't strong right now, he knew he'd fall apart.

**AN: So I finally updated something…yays. This is a good sized chapter too, finally, lol. I really like this fic, lil Gerudo Link is just so endearing to me.**

**Review please? **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Still own nothing, review please? I'd appreciate it.**

He panted, staring up at his attacker. The grass was pressed against his back and it bore down on him, not allowing him to move.

"Epona! No! Bad girl!"

The horse whinnied and backed off the startled Gerudo boy, her owner running up.

"I'm so sorry! Are you all right-…Desert-boy?!"

Link got to his feet and brushed himself off, trying to hide his embarrassment at having been pinned by a foal.

"I- uh-"

"Desert-boy! You're all right!"

Malon threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. Link tensed but didn't get a chance to protest or comment.

"I heard bad things happened at the castle and people died and- I'm so glad you're okay! Why are you by yourself? Why are you dressed like that? What's going on?"

"Malon, release him. Let's get him inside so we can properly assess this situation."

Link blinked as Malon turned to face the speaker, a Gerudo woman.

"Yes, Mama! I'll go tell Papa we have a visitor!"

The girl ran off toward the cluster of buildings and the woman stepped forward, then smoothly slipped into a bow.

"My king. Though I left my sisters for my own reasons, I am still your humble servant. I am called Narui and I will assist you in all ways that I may."

The boy flinched slightly but respectfully nodded his head to her.

"I thank you, Aunt Narui."

The woman straightened and scanned him, her lips pursed.

"Is your escort dead?" she asked flatly. "Only death would serve as reason for them to leave you alone."

Link did his best to hide the surge of sadness but the woman cut him off.

"I see. We must move quickly, then. I'm sure they are looking for you. Come with me to the stables, we'll ready a horse so we can return you home."

Narui turned on heel and walked off, Link hesitantly following behind her. It was a large, good amount of land they ran. Many horses ran about and herd beasts mulled through the fields. He avoided looking at the cuccoos at all costs. Aunt Narui led him to where several horses were feeding and began reigning one. Malon appeared not a moment after, dragging her father behind her. A pudgy, balding Hylian man with a funny face. Link found it amusing and briefly wondered what Narui saw in him. He knew enough of his sisters and aunts to know that type of male, a soft, weak one, would most likely glean ridicule. Most wouldn't bed such a man, much less leave their tribe to wed one. Though he seemed a kindly sort, perhaps kindness wasn't as off-putting as he had been made to believe…

"My king, this is my husband, Talon," Narui said, gesturing to the man. "Beloved, this is the king of my people, Kassim."

"Oh- wow, I didn't expect to meet royalty today! Beggin' your pardon for my appearance, uh-"

It was obvious the man wasn't sure how to present himself, given how awkwardly he offered a hand. Link blinked, staring at it and then at him, confused. What was-? Oh! Right, he had heard about this. The boy took the man's hand and smiled, shaking it gently.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir Talon." He nodded his head. "I thank you for welcoming me to your home."

"He talks so stuffy!" Malon giggled, cutting off when her mother gave her a reprimanding look.

"Beloved, I'll have to take a couple of the beasts to escort him back to our people." Narui said to the pudgy man. "I don't know for sure how long I'll be gone, but we must leave as soon as possible. I-"

Link's ear twitched and his eyes widened, turning his head to the way they had came. Narui was quicker to react, grabbing him and Malon both and shoving them into a pile of hay.

"Stay down and stay quiet." She hissed, covering them and then walking away.

"Wh-? Mm!"

Link covered Malon's mouth, peeking through the straw.

Castle guards, on horseback had rode up to Narui and Talon, looking down at the couple. Without missing a beat, Narui bowed her head in a respectful welcome, her husband doing the same.

"We welcome you to our ranch, good sirs, what business brings you to our home?" Narui said smoothly.

Link couldn't see her face but he recognized that tone of voice. The kind of voice his little sisters would use when smiling sweetly, trying to disarm someone into giving them what they wanted.

"We come seeking an enemy to the throne." The leader said stiffly, glaring at her and then looking to Talon. "You, man, you are a proud citizen of Hyrule, are you not? And you are loyal to the crown?"

"What? O- Of course, sir, always." Talon answered, confused sounding.

"Then tell us where the Gerudo boy is. We are your countrymen, prove your loyalty to us over this desert whore."

Talon was visibly alarmed even before the men approached Narui, the woman back-stepping and drawing a scimitar from her hip.

"W- what?! Stop! What's the meaning of this!? Leave my wife alone-!"

Talon was knocked aside and pinned to the ground, Malon letting out a muffled squeal.

"Don't resist us, Talon. Give up the desert whores and the boy and we'll put in a good word for you for the crown-"

"Whores?! You mean my wife and daughter?! How dare you! I-!"

Link held Malon even tightened to muffle her shouts, feeling the wetness on his fingers as her tears began to roll down her cheeks. They had knocked Talon unconscious and were rounding on Narui.

"You're outnumbered, sand-wench. Tell us where the boy is or-"

Link shut his eyes tight at the blinding flash of light that followed. He smelled smoke and his ears began to ring at the sound of the explosive device. Narui had a few tricks up her sleeve, but he shouldn't have expected anything less from an aunt. He and Malon were hauled from the hay and shoved up onto the back of the mare Narui had saddled.

"Momma-!" Malon began.

"Both of you, go!" Narui napped, pointing out of the cloud. "There's a fence that way this mare can jump, go as fast as you can and get to the valley!"

"But Momma-!" her daughter wept, attempting to reach for her.

"My king. Please give my daughter sanctum with our sisters. She hasn't been raised as one, but she is still Gerudo."

Link didn't get a chance to speak, Narui slammed the hilt of her blade onto the horse's haunch and it went off at a mad gallop.

Malon clung to him and Link quickly took control of the mare, urging it on as fast as he could. If he slowed he had no doubt the farmgirl would jump from the horse and run back to her parents. He heard screams and metal on metal, but he didn't look back. There were no female voices crying out, no reason to believe Narui had been harmed. If he looked back, he knew, he wouldn't be able to run away, not again. He focused his efforts on riding the horse to safety, trying to ignore Malon's cries and the nagging thoughts that brought him back to the fresh wounds of his mother's loss. Maybe she'd also grab a horse and escape, maybe the guards would only imprison her, not kill her- or maybe she was already dead.

He pushed onward.

It was amazing what urgency and adrenaline could accomplish. What had taken a few days at a relaxed pace was covered in a day by a panicked, well-bred horse. Even so the beast was at its limit, taking slow, tired steps forward. Malon had said nothing, simply leaned against his back in silence as he himself fought sleep. The sun was nearly set but he knew this path, he knew they were only minutes from the gates of his home. They were nearly there, but what if the Hylian soldiers had gotten there first? There was no sign of them, yet, but if they had planned this for a while….

Malon let out a muffled scream and he didn't even have time to look. Someone had grabbed him and covered his mouth, quickly dragging him into the shadows. How could someone possibly sneak up on them like that?! He hadn't heard- no, he had to-

"Shh. There are scouts looking for you. We're friends."

The man holding him moved so that they could meet eyes. His face was covered except for red eyes and a few strands of white hair. An insignia of an eye with a teardrop was tattooed on his brow. Sheikah.

"Stay quiet, we'll get you into the valley." He whispered, carrying him away.

He did stay quiet but by no means did he relax, attempting to pry himself free. There was another similarly-clad person carrying off Malon, who appeared to have fainted. They were being carried off but it did in fact look like a way into the valley. Not the main way, but a path through the crag. Once they had gotten a fair bit away and darkness had fallen, he was finally released.

"Impa sent us," the man said before Link could ask. "She and the princess are under close watch, it took her longer than it should have for word to reach us."

The other Sheikah was setting Malon gently on the ground, wrapping her in a blanket as yet another, one Link hadn't even see before, began setting a small fire under a hanging outcrop of stone.

"I- what happened? Why-" Link began.

"Your majesty, let me explain." The man seemed to frown. "Our king was assassinated, the hero declared it was your people who did so and ordered you all either captured or killed. The princess objected but the hero had her locked in her chambers 'for her own safety'. Our lady Impa was also secured. The hero took command of the castle and ordered we capture you."

Link twitched, his eyes widening and then narrowing, his fists clenching at his sides. The ice-eyed man again…

"He did it, didn't he?" he whispered. "He killed the king and he's blaming us for it."

"We have reason to believe that, yes," the man nodded. "But Hyrule is under his order now. For now we're tasked with escorting you to safety. Then we'll figure out what our next move is."

"Is Zelda- is the princess, is she okay?" Link frowned, his eyes lowering.

"She won't be harmed, he wouldn't dare that. Not now."

That's not what he meant- well it was partly what he meant. She had lost her father; that was the same as losing a mother, wasn't it? Was she crying? Was her heart hurting as bad as his?

The sheikah sighed, shaking his head.

"The lady was right. You are far too kind to be a wrong-doer." He looked over to the fire. "Come, you're exhausted. Rest by the camp and when you wake we'll see you back to your people."

He had enough strength left only to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

"My king!"

It was at once a relief and a crushing weight to see his mother-sister rush to him, getting down on a knee so she could examine him more closely for injuries.

"My king, the Sheikah brought word hey had found you. Your back is injured? It has been tended to? Do you have any other wounds?"

Link stared at her and realized he had never truly recognized all the similarities she shared with his mother. The cut of her jaw, the slope of her nose…

"My king? Are you all right?"

How could he tell her? Did she already know? What could he say?

"I- ….mother-sister, my mother, she is- …she has passed." He finished weakly, his voice as small as he felt.

A flicker of grief flashed through Aasfa's eyes and she nodded grimly, lowering her head.

"I heard such. I-…was she given proper passage, my king?"

"Yes," he continued in the small, soft voice. "There were- there are forest folk, they tended to my wound and helped me with mother's funeral pyre. They were good to me and I owe them a debt."

"I see." Aasfa frowned. "And this girl?"

Malon hovered behind Link but in front of the two Sheikah that had brought them, fidgeting with her fingers and trying to control the fear that had already consumed her expression.

"Her mother is our sister," he replied. "She also assisted in my return and asked that I take Malon, this girl, with me to our sisters. The Hylians- they did not take kindly to her desert blood."

"I see." Aasfa repeated, scanning Malon. "Your mother did us a great service, little sister. We will care for you in her stead."

Malon bit her lip, nodding and avoiding eye contact with the desert women. Link heard her choke down a sniffle and decided to spare her any further scrutinizing.

"Mother-sister, how are things? Have the Hylians made any advances? What's the situation?"

"I'll debrief you as soon as we're to safety, my king." Aasfa bowed her head. "And in more secure company."

Link flinched.

"Wh- You mean the Sheikah? They helped us-"

"My king-"

"King Kassim, we appreciate your trust however secrets are necessary to protect your people." One Sheikah interrupted. "All people have a need for secrets and none know this better than the Sheikah. Confide in your people, learn what to disclose and when."

"They are correct, my king," Aasfa straightened. "We should hurry and meet with the elites."

"I-…all right." Link nodded. "Thank you for sharing your experience with me."

One Sheikah made a short chuckling sound, their eyes shining a bit through their mask.

"His Majesty is modest for his station. Wise as well, he will be a respected leader in time."

Link was confused whether or not to thank them or if he should challenge them over his apparent weakness. He was spared that when Aasfa thanked them for him, then swiftly ushered him away.

It was a bit of a blur after that. He was pushed around from one place to the next, inspected for wounds, treated for the ones they found, bathed, clothed and then trudged about the complex with his aunt close by him. They were preparing for war. That much was clear. They were stockpiling supplies, enhancing the guard, securing their borders, fletching arrows… Despite all this, hardly anything was said to him, instead directed to Aasfa.

"Mother-sister," he spoke up finally, looking up at her. "I-"

"You were trained in combat but war is still new to you." She cut in quickly, surveying their surroundings. "It is something you will learn now, quickly, I'm afraid, but things that must be done post haste must be done so."

Link hesitated, his gaze dropping down to the sand around his feet.

"Is Malon-?"

"The paleblood sister is being secured along with the children and the elders."

"Paleblood?" He blinked, looking up at her again.

Aasfa sighed, rubbing her temple.

"Malon, right? She's what we call a 'paleblood'." She explained. "She's a Sister, yes, but she was raised outside the desert, so her skin was never kissed by the sun and her features remained soft. Her small nose, for example."

"Oh…"

His blue eyes scanned the bustling settlement, the tension heavy in the air weighing down on them like a stifling miasma. He was king now but he felt more like a child than ever before; all this mess was happening and he was doing little more than tailing his aunt around like a lost pup.

"We're going to be moving you to the spirit temple." Aasfa said, interrupting his thoughts. "You'll be more secure there."

That was almost even more of an insult.

"What? You just- want me to hide back there like an invalid?" he asked, shaking his head.

"You are our king, you're important and you need to be safe-"

"That's exactly it, I'm king!" he stopped, making her stop to look at him. "I shouldn't be hiding! I should be helping, fighting! I'm supposed to-"

Aasfa knelt down, both hands on his shoulders and locked eyes with him.

"Listen to me, Link," she said softly, but firmly. "I know you want to, and your mother would be proud to hear you say it, but this is not the time. You will learn, and when you are ready, you will do what you must. For now though, your job is to live, to live and to train to be the king you must. Do you understand?"

It wasn't until just then that he realized how deeply his mother-sister was hurting. Her eyes ached with loss and the dark circles beneath her eyes betrayed her exhaustion. Not knowing how else to respond to her statement, he nodded.

"Good. Now let's go."

Once again he reduced himself to trailing behind her, mulling in his thoughts. He couldn't possibly just do nothing at all, how could he? But, war…he didn't want war. Even if the Hylians had declared it on them, even if they must brace to defend…wasn't there some way to avoid this? Surely Zelda mustn't want this either, but she was probably in the same position he was in now, wasn't she? Technically the ruler but still a child, still ushered and dragged around while the adults took charge…

There had to be something he could do, but what?

As he saddled a mount and rode into the desert with his escort, the question haunted him. It consumed his thoughts so much so that he didn't notice the dim light that was beginning to come from the medallion around his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a little shorter than I wanted, but I like how it turned out. **

**Big thanks to one 'FCL'. Your review legit made me happier about writing than I have been in ten years. (Yes I've been writing for ten years. I has no life.)**

**Please enoy.**

The temple in the likeness of the sand goddess had been there since the birth of their tribe, so the stories went. The color had long been bleached by the sun, the sharpness of the features worn by time, but still it served as a figure of reverence, and refuge.

So it was that Link was brought there with a faction to guard the place, the young sisters, the elders, and himself. It made his stomach churn to think of this, being pushed to the side to hide while his world was dissolving into chaos. Though he saw the wisdom in Aasfa's words, he could not bring himself to peace with it. What could he do, though? He didn't want war, but how could he end it? If he could reason with Zelda that would be one thing, but the girl was like him, a figurehead while others utilized their power over the kingdom. At least in his case his elders genuinely meant well.

He scanned the camp, sighing to himself. Was there anything he could do that would matter? Everything he could think of was either implausible or just not very effective. The sun was already low in the sky, dusk was settling in on them as they prepped the fires. In the bustling chaos he managed to elude any would-be body guards; he preferred that right now. Time to be alone, time to think away from everyone.

How he managed to end up so far from the fires and the tents, he wasn't sure. Stars were beginning to appear and he frowned, looking back toward the sillhoutte of the camp. It wouldn't do for him to be gone much longer, they would worry. The wound on his back ached as the temperature began to drop with the sun. The desert was as cold at night as it was scorching by day. So he turned to make his way back.

Link had taken barely two steps when a sound came from behind him, a whisper, and quickly a roar. He choked back a yelp and turned on heel, eyes wide in horror at the wall of sand that was billowing down toward him like a cascading flood. On reflex he ran off across the dunes in a futile attempt to outrun the raging sandstorm. Within seconds he was swallowed up in darkness and dust; several seconds more and he could no longer remain conscious.

When his eyes cracked open, it was dark, and cold. His first instant of awareness was followed by violent gagging and coughing, lifting his head out of the sand while attempting to remove it from his throat. Grains clung to his clothes and hair, sticking to his skin like so many parasites. Miraculously aside from this, he was unharmed, and not even that deep in the sand. His wonder at this miracle was quickly replaced by fear as he scanned the barren landscape. Nothing. In the darkness he could make out no firelight, no shapes of markers or tents, nothing. The moon wasn't out, the stars weren't out, what luck did he have that he could come unscathed from such a storm, but that the desert sky was starless?

Managing to get to his feet was a bit harder than he would have liked but the young king managed to collect himself. Too much depend on him, too much needed to be done right now for him to panic or breakdown. The medallion pressed heavily against his chest under the black of his garb and the thought of his mother weighed just as much. Quickly he pushed the memories aside; he had to get back to the temple.

How fare had he gone, though? The looming figure of the goddess of sand should be visible if he was anywhere near it, or was it just the darkness that masked it from him? No, if he was close he would be able to see the campfires' light… How had he ended up like this? If the stars were out he could navigate but there wasn't- wait. On the horizon, a light? A flame, small, but a flame. The color seemed odd, but what choice did he have right now?

Grateful that his wounds had been bandaged and his body nourished before leaving the camp, he made for the pinprick of light. It was getting easier to see, standing out more in the blackness of the desert night. What it was from though, he still couldn't make out. As he got closer he knew it could not be a torch or a campfire, it wasn't the color of one. Not fire, then? What was the light, if not a flame? Curiosity drove him more than need as he continued his trek, finally arriving close enough to make it out.

A half-buried lantern, giving off a violet flame despite being partially submerged in the fine sands. What-?

He backstepped quickly, his jaw clenched.

He had heard stories of ghosts that roamed the dunes and fields at night, but never had given those tales much credence. Poes, they were called. Their stories talked of one such spirit that would guide those to the temple that did not know the way, but plenty more about nasty phantasms that would rip the life from your body.

Was that what it was? A poe? Could he best such a creature if it attacked him? The lantern was the only physical form, so-?

He yelped and drew the scimitar on his back, eyes wide as the lantern pulled itself from the sand and hovered before him, the purple flame beginning to burn more strongly.

"You shake like a newborn foal," mocked a shrill voice, the flame pulsating in unison with its speech. "If you intend to slay me at least make yourself presentable."

"I- I-" he stammered

With a swing of the lantern the poe made itself visible, an unappealing mash of red and violet fabrics around a black face with two glowing eyes.

"It's been a while since I've been awake," it said thoughtfully, scanning he darkness. "Though I'm not quite certain how I ended up here. Hm. Though if I knew where 'here' is I might have a better idea. Well, foal? Have you any sense of it?"

Link slowly lowered his weapon, more curious than afraid of the spirit at this point. He kept his blade out, in case the entity should ambush him, but answered it.

"I…I'm not sure. I was caught up in a sandstorm and I woke up around here."

"Ah, Din blast it," it huffed, rattling the lantern. "Splendid, though I suppose it's not as if I've a place to be."

It began to float about, searching the darkness by the light of its lantern, mumbling to itself. Link eyed it and approached with small, timid steps, observing how it moved. He sheathed his blade and the sound drew the poe's attention, the yellow eyes darting to him.

"What?"

"What's your name?" he asked.

The poe blinked once, then a second time, then erupted into shrill cackling.

"My _name_? What sort of whelp are you, that you casually ask a name of a spirit?" it laughed, swaying side to side to express its amusement.

Link frowned but stopped himself from hanging his head, instead forcing himself not to be cowed by the creature.

"I am King Kassim of the Gerudo," he said as confidently as he could. "Now that I've told you my name I would have yours."

"A king, hm?" the poe raised a brow (which Link didn't know it had). "You seem more a forest boy to me…ah, well whatever."

He pouted but repeated his inquiry.

"So what is your name?"

"Stubborn, aren't you?" it shook its head. "Fine then, it's-…ah…hm.."

The odd ghostly brow furrowed, its eyes peering intently into its lantern. Link waited patiently for a moment or two, then began to fidget, feeling as if he had said something wrong. He went to speak but it cut him off.

"You, boy, where is it you're trying to go?" It pointed one black finger at him.

"Wh-? Uh-" he cleared his throat. "I'm trying to get to the Temple of Spirit."

"Convenient. Listen, boy, I want to go there, there's something I need from it." it floated closer to him. "I can lead you there, in return, you help me with what I must do there, understand?"

He didn't think he had much of a choice right then, anyway. With a frown, he nodded to its request.

"I give you my wo-"

"Ah! Your word! Stupid foal," the poe knocked him lightly on the head. "Never agree to something unless you know what you're agreeing to!"

He cut of a yelp of pain and then tried not to look as stupid as he suddenly felt. It was right; how was he supposed to lead his tribe if he was so gullible? Mother would- would have, scolded him.

"I-"

"Nevermind. I'll tell you. There's a treasure in the temple I need. You're the king of the tribe who owns it, aren't you? Then you can give it to me in exchange. Deal?"

He hesitated, unsure if he would be able to deliver such a request. If his aunties or grandmothers wanted it-…no. No, he could do this. He was king, he had to start acting like it.

"Deal." He nodded. "…So-?"

"It's Nabi, all right? Stop asking. Let's go."

Link blinked once or twice, then followed the rapidly leaving spirit through the night. Nabi? She was a Gerudo, then, or rather she had been. It would make sense, she probably died out in the desert while heading for the temple.

What was it she was after, he wondered?

**Introducing Nabi. I know there's multiple ways you could take her name so have fun theorizing. I've been excited to introduce her and sheis going to be riding along in the lantern at Link's hip for the rest of his journey. Should be fun.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a bit short, so my apologies for that. It had just been a while and I wanted to update something at least.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thank you again for the kind reviews, really means a lot to me.**

"I still can't see the stars." The young king frowned, his blue eyes scanning the dark sky.

"Stars? Of course you can't, there are no stars here."

"Wait- what?"

The Poe sighed, eying Link over its beady shoulder.

"You really haven't put it together yet? We're not exactly in your world, foal."

"W- we're not?!" Link's eyes widened, looking around frantically. "I don't- wait, then where is this? How did I get here? Why did you ask to go to the temple if-?"

Nabi bopped him roughly on the head.

"Enough of that chatter," she scoffed. "How you got here? I've no clue. Where 'here' is? The spirit realm, of course. Do mortals not know of such places any longer?"

Link stared at her before quickly scanning the sands again. Aside from the starless sky, it seemed to be like the desert he grew up with. There was nothing that suggested otherwise, anyway. Spirit realm? Of course his tribe told tales of how their temple was a gateway to the realm of spirits, but he hadn't thought it was real…

"I take that as a no." Nabi snorted, one hand on her non-existent 'hip'. "This is where spirits and beings like them reside, when not in the plane of the living. Though it's been quiet as of late…more quiet than a plane usually full of departed, anyway."

Nabi lifted her lantern to examine their path, muttering to herself.

"We should be- ah, here we are. See? Come this way, this way."

The poe hovered off further into the darkness, where Link could only make it her bobbing lantern.

"Come now, foal, come."

There wasn't much other choice for him, and he had to admit he was curious. He sprinted off after her, the violet light from her lamp illuminating a silhouette of sorts. It was almost shaped like a person-?

"Ah!" Link skidded to a halt, his eyes wide.

"See? These are pretty common here."

It appeared to be some sort of armor, standing at attention in the sand. It towered about the boy, the visor dark, empty. It was white and gold, intimidating, yet more eerie than outright frightening. Nabi rapped her knuckles atop its helmet, a hollowing ringing sound as the response.

"More ancient spirits say these guardians were used long ago, to test the mettle of the goddesses' chosen hero." She explained. "They slumber now, given there is no hero for them to proctor."

It was unnerving, as if it could spring to life and attack him. The hairs on his neck stood on end but he instead focused on his guide.

"So, if this is the spirit realm, how do I get back? And I thought you wanted to go to the temple, how can we do that if-?"

Nabi bopped him on the head again.

"Ay ya! Too many questions! Need I put a bit in your mouth, foal?" she huffed. "I will get you back to your realm and your camp, as I promised. We need merely find the gateway."

She lifted her lantern again, peering out over the dunes.

"It'll be easy enough to spot once we get closer. It'll be a glowing pattern on the floor, like a blossom."

Link frowned, eying the armor as Nabi muttered to herself. He could've sworn he'd seen something like this before, but he couldn't remember where. It looked brand new, like nothing had ever touched its surface. Was it even solid? It sounded like it, but…

"Now let's be off, foal."

"Uh- right. Which way-?"

In one of the more indignant moments of his life, he somehow managed to trip over his own feet. That was bad enough, but when he grasped onto the guardian in an effort to catch himself things truly went 'bad'. With a strange sound the armor's eyes lit up and then blazed red.

"W- what the-?"

"RUN, FOAL! RUN!"

Nabi grasped his wrist and began to zoom off across the desert, Link stumbling frantically to keep on his feet.

He ran as fast as he could after the specter, looking over his shoulder to see what threat was pursuing them. The seemingly dormant guardian was now charging across the sand after them, its weapon hoisted and ready to strike. It had longer legs than him and likely the only thing keeping the distance between them was the sand. The heavy armor sunk into the dunes with every stop, slowing the entity down and hastening their escape.

"Wh- what happened?!" He blurted, looking up ahead and Nabi.

"JUST RUN! It won't harm your body but your spirit will shatter, it's not much better!"

"Why did it wake up!?"

"They found someone to proctor, obviously! Now save your breath for running, prize foal!"

Confused by his new nickname but far more concerned with the spirit-shattering golem pursuing them, Link tore across the sand with his brown fingers clenched tightly in the black-handed claws of the poe. In the darkness ahead a figure began to loom, which Nabi's course was set on. It looked like- it was! The Sand Goddess! But-? Wait, she said they were in a spirit realm didn't they?! So why was that here?!

They kicked up the strange glowing sand as they sped into the entrance of the temple only to come to a screeching halt. So much so that Link, not being capable of hovering like his companion, had momentum that send him stumbling and skidding across the floor.

"It can't come in here," Nabi said, looking toward the entrance. "So you can rest now."

Link winced as he pushed himself up, suddenly realizing how hard he was breathing. After a second eying the entrance he fell down onto his back, struggling to catch his breathe. The cold stone was a relief after the heat he had worked up in that mad sprint. He wasn't sure how long he laid there , but the swaying violet light through his eyelids roused him finally, looking up at Nabi's scrutinizing gaze.

"That was surprising, I have to admit," she murmured.

"Yeah…"he said, pushing up into a sitting position. "I wonder why it went after us."

"You. It went after you. Is the importance of that lost on you, foal?" Nabi's eyes narrowed on him.

"Uh…"

Nabi sighed, shaking her head.

"It's not important right now, anyway." She sighed. "Look, see that triforce insignia up there? That's our way back into your world."

Link frowned, getting to his feet and brushing the sand from his person. He eyed Nabi a moment and then approached the triforce marking, scanning it.

"How does it-? Woah-!"

The second he stepped upon it the symbol lit up with a bright blue light. He moved his foot back, staring, and hesitantly went to step on it again-

"Oh for the love of Din, hurry up!"

Link yelped as the Poe gave him a hearty shove, pushing him into the center of the marking.

"Brace yourself, little colt."

His vision was filled with bright blue.


End file.
